easier
by ClumsyD
Summary: some harutaka pwp


-

 _The door is locked,_ Takane tells herself, even if she knows that's not true. _It's locked._

Takane wished her hands haven't been busy keeping her in place so she could cover her face with them instead and hide her blush. She knew it was ridiculous, since the classroom was empty, but she couldn't help the thought anyway.

Well, not _empty_ , not really. There's another person in the classroom aside from her, but it wasn't like Haruka could see her face when his head was buried beneath her skirt like this.

The position is uncomfortable. She firmly gripped the desk ( _Haruka_ 's desk) by the sides to keep herself up because it turns out that sitting on a desk with your legs wide open isn't the most practical way to keep oneself's balance.

It's probably not comfortable for him either. He's crouching, her legs held in place with her thighs over his shoulders to keep her from squirming too much as he tended to her down there. His neck probably hurts, Takane thinks. But despite all of it, she just lets out another moan.

Her safety shorts lay forgotten on the tiles of the floor, and her panties are hanging from one of her ankles. The pressure on her lower stomach grew more by each smooth slide his tongue made against her, and she felt like she could scream for feeling his hot ears and his soft hair rub on her inner thighs as his soft licking muscle feverishly continued to swish inside of her.

"Ha... Haruka..."

To be honest, Takane felt like she had lost track of what was happening. She didn't know _what_ was happening, how it was happening or why it was happening. She really wanted to push him away, grab her clothes, flee and then maybe change schools. That's what was going through her mind at the moment which admittedly, probably wasn't the most romantic.

She doesn't think Haruka could ever guess that she had been thinking of stuff like this because everytime she uttered his name, he hummed slightly against her in some sort of _whimper_ , and he kissed her. Yes, kissed her, _down there,_ and everytime he did it Takane wanted to flee even more.

But she really couldn't bring herself to willingly move an inch, despite the thoughts. She kept shuddering, sighing, moaning, and the part of her brain that wasn't occupied with the different scenarios of how she was going to try to never look at Haruka in the face again, thought about how much she wanted him to come back up to kiss her lips again.

Those kisses, even if they had just happened today and they were counted, made her feel wanted and appreciated. Haruka cupped her cheek, played with her twintails, smiled against her mouth when he did it. Despite Takane had been trying to convince herself she would never be into stuff like _kissing boys_ of all things, she found herself feeling like she'd pass out if she didn't spend the rest of her life kissing boys now. Well, not _boys_ , but _this boy_ specifically.

His lips are thin, and they taste of the chapstick she sees him often use, because apparently they get chapped easily. They felt very soft against hers though, and not chapped at all. They also felt very soft when they wrapped around her swollen clitoris, fervently and slowly starting to suck on it.

It's really embarrassing because there are sounds. _Sucking_ sounds. And she hates it and it's gross. She's going to smack his head and tell him to stop being so noisy or to stop it all together but something else comes out of her mouth instead, " _Oh my god_ -"

Haruka's hands tighten around the skin of her thighs after she trembles, and he starts to suck harder. Takane's arms tremble.

She's beginning to feel very desperate, so she really wants to tell him to quit it already. Make him stop. The bell was going to ring across the hallways any minute now, and their two juniors would want to come see them to hang out for the break. Sensei could be back any second as well.

Why isn't she telling Haruka to stop it? Why is she straightening up and hugging his head instead?

" _Haa- Harukaaaa_..."

She really wants him to stop it. He's not stopping despite the awkward position. Tell him to stop it.

"Pl- please don't stop..."

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

She feels herself release, or at least she thinks so. She's never had an orgasm before; too busy in her own gaming world to even think about stuff like touching herself or things like that. But it feels like she just had one.

Haruka seems to notice too, because the fervent movements of his mouth become paced and slow again, softly licking and working her through the orgasm. And then his face pops out from beneath her skirt. The ghost of his warmth is still in between her legs, though, as he looks up at her with those big, inquiring eyes.

Somehow, she stares back, breathing heavily. Tell him he's gross. Tell him he's the worst, and how dare he do this to his only classmate.

"You're so pretty, Takane", He suddenly states, almost choking up like he was about to cry. He shakes his head. "You're the cutest."

Tell him to shut the fuck up. Tell him to stop nuzzling on your skirt, Takane tells herself, still not pushing him away when he leans up enough to kiss her again. She tastes herself in the kiss, and it's gross and she doesn't like it so she wants to push him away. But she doesn't.

At least, she'd like to ask what was that, or what just happened, but she can't utter a word. Haruka stands up again, making it her turn to lean her head up as he towered over her. He only break the kiss to hug her. She feels his still covered erection press against her naked crotch.

Go away, go away, go away.

Takane hugs him back.

Haruka chokes something out in her ear. "I- I love you, Takane..."

"I love you too", She says without hesitation, despite she hadn't been aware of her words before saying them.

The bell rings, and Takane still doesn't push Haruka away from her.


End file.
